Chibi Sleepover II
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: spacing fixed Vegeta and Kakarot are together again! But this time, at Kakarot's house. What trouble will they get into this time?


Chibi Sleepover II

"Daddy, can Vegeta stay the night?" Kakarot asked his dad. "You know Raditz is having Nappa over, don't you?" Bardock replied.

Kakarot nodded, "Please!" he begged. Bardock gave in, "Alright, alright. Vegeta can come over." he said. "Yay! Thanks, Dad!"

Kakarot said and went to get the phone.

Kakarot sat down beside his dad in the kitchen, "Can he come?" Bardock asked as he took a bite of his steak. "Yeah, he'll be here in

a little while." Kakarot answered and stole one of his father's steaks. "Hey! Give me that!" Bardock shouted and snatched his steak

back. "But I'm huuungry!" Kakarot whined. "Well, fix you something. There's eggs and bacon in the fridge." Bardock replied. Kakarot

reached into the fridge and pulled out a piece of pizza. "You see, that's why I never fix you anything. You never eat it if I offer it to you."

Bardock said. Raditz came down the stairs and grabbed him something to eat. "When's Nappa coming?" Bardock asked. Raditz

shrugged. There was a knock on the door. "That's probably him!" Raditz said as he answered the door. "Kakarot! It's for you." Raditz

said dully as he came back into the kitchen. "Hey, Vegeta!" Kakarot exclaimed. "You can leave your stuff in Kakarot's room." Bardock

said. Vegeta nodded and followed Kakarot to his room. "Put your stuff on the floor." Kakarot told Vegeta. Vegeta obediently sat his

stuff on the floor next to the bed. "Let's go swimming!" Kakarot offered. "Ok." Vegeta said.

Bardock washed his dishes and sat back at the table to read the paper. Raditz sat with him, waiting on Nappa. Finally, there was a

knock on the door, breaking the silence. Raditz jumped up and ran to the door. A few moments later Raditz and Nappa came into the

kitchen, followed by a girl. "Who's she?" Bardock asked glancing up from the paper. "Oh, this is Savvanah. She's a friend of mine and

Nappa's." Raditz replied. "Oh yeah, sure, she can come over." Bardock mumbled sarcastically and turned his attention back to the

paper, "What is it with you boys and not asking permission?" he continued to grumble. He looked up again when he heard Vegeta and

Kakarot come running down stairs. "Kakarot, what are you and Vegeta doing in your underwear?" Bardock asked as he put his paper

down. Savvanah covered her mouth, "Oh my goodness--" She started. Raditz cut her off, "Kakarot!" He mumbled angrily, turning red.

"They're so cute!" Savvanah finished. "What!" Raditz exclaimed. "Glad someone thinks they're cute." Bardock mumbled. Savvanah

raced over to the boys and knelt down in front of them. "I didn't know you had brothers!" She exclaimed. "Oh, no, no, no," Bardock

said, "He's only got one brother." he added. Savvanah pointed to Kakarot, "Oh, so he's Raditz's brother?" she asked. Bardock

nodded, "It's real difficult to tell, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Dad!" Raditz shouted. "Oh, I'm just playin' with her!"

Bardock said. "I'm sorry, Savvanah. He just has an odd sense of humor." Raditz apologized. "It's ok." She said, looking at Raditz. She

looked back at the boys, "What's their names?" she asked. "Well, my boy's name is Kakarot. His friend is Vegeta." Bardock answered.

"Oooooh! They're adorable!" She repeated. "Yeah, hey. If you don't mind, we're going swimming now." Kakarot said impatiently as he

and Vegeta made their way outside. "I'll join you-that is, if you don't mind." Savvanah said. "I don't mind." Kakarot said, then turned to

his dad, "Wanna swim with us?" he asked. Bardock stood up, "Sure." he said. "Race ya!" Kakarot shouted and turned to run. Bardock

quickly ran and grabbed his son by his waist. "Oh no you don't, Squirt! There's no way I'd lose to you." he said. They heard a splash

and looked at the pool. Savvanah came up from under the water. "Beat you all!" She exclaimed and stuck out her tongue. Bardock

dropped Kakarot and looked at Raditz, "That girl's fast! She changed into her bathing suit and ran past us without being seen! What kind

of girl are you dating!" he asked. Raditz blushed, "I'm not dating her, Dad…" he mumbled. "Oh well." Bardock said, "I can still beat the

rest of you." Bardock took off his shirt and got down in a racing position. "Ready?" he asked. Kakarot and Vegeta got beside him and

copied his position. Nappa and Raditz finally took off their shirts and joined the line. "Go!" Bardock shouted and took off. Kakarot hit

the water, followed by Bardock, next Vegeta, then Raditz, and Lastly Nappa. "Ha! I beat you!" Kakarot exclaimed. Bardock rose out

of the water, "Lucky shot." he murmured. Kakarot stuck out his tongue, "Sore loser!" he mocked. Bardock glared at his son, "What!" he

shouted and tackled Kakarot and started tickling him. "Ok! I take it back!" Kakarot said through laughs as he gasped for breath.

Bardock let him go, "That's what I thought." Bardock said. He turned and looked at Raditz. Raditz was blushing violently as he watched

Savvanah, Vegeta, and Nappa play tag. I knew it… Bardock thought. That boys got a crush on her! Bardock shook his head, "Hey!

Who wants to play Marco Polo?" Kakarot shouted. Everyone rose their hands. "Alright, Raditz is it!" Kakarot said tagging his big

brother. "No fair!" Raditz said. "Oh, come on, Raditz. It's not that big a deal." Savvanah said. Raditz practically melted. "Uhh…Alright."

he said.

-Two hours later- "Bye Savvanah!" Kakarot and Vegeta said in unison, waving bye to Savvanah. "Bye cuties!" she called back. "Bye

Raditz and Nappa. Thanks for inviting me!" She turned to Bardock, "Bye, Bardock, it was nice meeting you." She said. Bardock

nodded, "Nice meeting you, too. Come back anytime." he said. She nodded and left. Kakarot looked up at Raditz, he was still slightly

red. "Oooooo! Raditz has a crush on Savvanah!" Kakarot mocked. "What? I do not!" Raditz snapped. Bardock couldn't help but laugh.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy!" Kakarot continued. Raditz smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Ow!" Kakarot yelled. "Hey, hey, hey!

No fighting!" Bardock said. "We're not fighting. We're playing in a harmful manner." Raditz said. "Well, what ever you want to call it, no

hurting each other." Bardock replied. Kakarot hit Raditz with a pillow, "Take that!" he shouted. Raditz walked to the couch to get a

pillow. Kakarot tossed Vegeta a pillow, "Get ready." he said. The boys tackled Raditz and attacked him with pillows. "Nappa, help me!"

Raditz cried. Nappa grabbed a pillow and began randomly hitting Vegeta and Kakarot. Raditz stood up and joined Nappa. Raditz

reared his pillow back to hit Kakarot, but he was hit from the back first. He turned and saw Bardock holding a pillow, a grin on his face.

"Hey! Why are you always taking Kakarot's side?" Raditz asked. "Because, he's small." Bardock replied.

"Ok, boys," Bardock said, "You have a choice: Either you four can camp out in the living room or you can share a room with your

friend." Kakarot and Vegeta looked at each other, "We have no problem with sleeping in the living room." Kakarot answered. "Well, me

and Nappa don't want to sleep in the same room as them, so we'll sleep in my room." Raditz said. "Very well. I take it you don't want

me to help you have fun either, huh?" Bardock asked. Raditz quickly shook his head, "Nah, we're good." he said. Bardock turned to

Kakarot and Vegeta, "Looks like you two are stuck with me." he said.

"Here ya go." Bardock said as he dropped a lot of sweets into the floor. "Wow!" Vegeta exclaimed, "I have to sneak snacks at my

house!" Bardock turned to Vegeta, "Yeah, your father's no fun." he said. "How do you know my dad's not fun?" Vegeta asked.

Bardock laughed, "Your father and I were best friends when we were young, just like you and Kakarot." he replied, "Man, he was a

tight wad! He never wanted to have any real fun." Vegeta stared at Bardock, "He never wants me to have fun! But, he's never told me

that you two were once friends." he said. "Yep, we were buddies. Inseparable. But, nothing alike. He was quiet, safe, and well behaved.

I was loud, dangerous, and every time you turned around I was in trouble." Bardock said, remembering back, "Yep, good ol' days. But,

you didn't come here to get a boring bed time story! I'm going to pop me a bag of popcorn, Kakarot find a good horror movie."

Bardock said and left the room. Vegeta sat on the couch, "Man, my dad hasn't really changed much!" he said. "Who cares?" Kakarot

asked as he slung pudding at Vegeta. "What is it with you and throwing pudding at me!" Vegeta asked as he dodged the chocolate.

Kakarot shrugged and grabbed a soda, "Food fights are fun." he said. Vegeta quickly grabbed a cake and slung it at Kakarot. "Bull's

eye!" he shouted as it hit Kakarot in the face. Kakarot wiped his face and shook the soda, "Die!" he yelled as he pulled the tab. Bardock

walked in at that very moment and was right in the middle of the soda's path. Bardock was soaked! "Uh-oh!" Vegeta said, staring at

Bardock. "Whoops! Sorry Dad!" Kakarot said. Bardock slowly looked in Kakarot's direction, then down at his popcorn. "You ruined

my perfectly good popcorn! It's war!" he shouted and threw soggy popcorn at Kakarot. "Hey!" Kakarot exclaimed as he tried to get the

popcorn off of him, "That's not fair!" Bardock laughed, "All's fair in love and war. Besides, that's what you get for destroying my food!"

he said as he opened a can of spray cheese and aimed at Kakarot. In a matter of minutes, the three saiyans had managed to trash the

entire living room with junk food. "What are you three doing!" Raditz exclaimed. Kakarot look at his big brother, "Having a food fight."

he replied. "Honestly, Dad! You act like a four year old!" Raditz said, looking at his father who was covered in sweets. Bardock stood

up, "Yes, I know. But, it's better than having to please everyone like you try to do. You should live a little, you know- have a little fun!

I'm pretty sure Nappa wouldn't mind joining our little war." he said, wiping some whip cream off the side of his face and licking it off of

his finger. "Com on, Nappa." Raditz said as he went back to his room. "That shoulda been Vegeta Jr." Bardock said as they all laughed,

"Well, let's clean this mess up." he added.

The three finally cleaned the living room and had each taken a bath. Bardock put in a scary movie and turned off the lights. By the end

of the film, Bardock was snoring, sound asleep, in the recliner. "Come on, Vegeta." Kakarot said. "Huh, what do you mean?" Vegeta

asked. Kakarot stood up, "Just follow me, you'll see." he said. Vegeta stood and followed Kakarot into the bathroom. Kakarot opened

the cabinet and pulled out some shaving cream, lip stick, fingernail polish, and a marker. Then he headed to Raditz's room. "Shh." he said

to Vegeta as he opened his brother's door. Raditz was sleeping on the floor and Nappa was in the bed. Kakarot quietly crept beside his

brother. He opened the finger nail polish and painted Raditz's fingers and toes. Next, he took the lip stick and applied it to Raditz's lips.

Then he took the lid off the marker and drew around his brother's face so it looked like smeared eye liner. Kakarot laughed to himself as

he and Vegeta gathered the evidence and left the room. "Why do you have make up in your house?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot laughed, "I

took it from Savvanah's purse." he said. "What are you going to do with the shaving cream?" Vegeta questioned as they made their way

downstairs. "You'll see." Kakarot answered. Kakarot walked beside his dad and filled Bardock's hand with shaving cream. "Hey,

Vegeta. Get me a feather from that pillow." Kakarot whispered. Vegeta obediently retrieved the feather and handed it to Kakarot. "Uh,

Kakarot…your father's mouth is open. Don't you think you should close it before you do this?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot shook his head,

"Nah." He took the feather and gently slid it under Bardock's nose. Bardock's nose twitched and he smacked his face with his shaving

cream-filled hand. "Yuck!" Bardock exclaimed as he woke up. He looked at his hand, then to the boys who were rolling on the floor

laughing. Bardock ran to the kitchen and began washing his mouth out. Then he returned to the living room. "That was cold Kakarot." he

said. "I know, but I couldn't help myself." Kakarot said. Bardock grabbed a cover and sat back down on the recliner. He rolled over on

his side and buried his face in his pillow, "No more tricks. Go to bed." he said, his voice muffled. Vegeta and Kakarot obediently went to

sleep.

Kakarot woke up when he smelled food. Vegeta was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Vegeta, wake up!" Kakarot said, shaking

Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta growled, "Go away!" he said. "Very well. Two can play that game." Kakarot said as he walked into the

freezer. "What are you doing?" Bardock asked. Kakarot pulled out three pieces of ice, "Nothing." Kakarot replied and went back into

the living room. He took Vegeta's cover and dropped the ice down his boxers. "What the freak!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped up. The

ice fell out of Vegeta's boxers. He glared at Kakarot, "You! It's on!" he shouted and tackled Kakarot. The boys wrestled for about five

minutes. They stood up and glared at each other. Kakarot had a mocking smile on his face. "Stupid." Vegeta said and followed Kakarot

into the kitchen.

Bardock and the boys had finished their breakfast when Raditz finally began to stir. Bardock laughed when his son entered the room.

Kakarot's art was still on him. "What in the world do you and Nappa do for fun? Play dress up? Yeah, I think I'd prefer acting like a

four year old." Bardock said. Raditz had a puzzled expression on his face, "What are you talking about?" Raditz asked, confused. "Go

look in a mirror." Bardock said, trying to keep a straight face. Raditz went up stairs and looked in his mirror. "Kakarot! I'm going to kill

you!" he shouted and ran down the stairs. "You're dead!" Raditz said in a threatening voice, then launched himself at Kakarot. They both

fell hard to the ground. "Hey! Raditz, get off of him!" Bardock said as he pulled Raditz off of Kakarot. "You had better hope this comes

off!" Raditz shouted and ran back upstairs. "Kakarot, are you ok?" Bardock asked. Kakarot stood up, "Yeah. How come he can't take

a joke?" he asked. Bardock shook his head, "You're his brother. He's going to be mean." he replied. "Why me?" Kakarot asked.

Bardock sat down and sighed, "Because I rose you a lot different than how your mother rose him and how I tried to raise him. Her death

was hard on him too." he explained. Kakarot lowered his head, "It's my fault, isn't it?" he asked. "What's your fault?" Bardock asked.

"Mama's death and Raditz being such a jerk." Kakarot replied, starting to cry. Bardock walked over to his son and hugged him. "No. It

wasn't your fault, Kakarot. Raditz just feels like he needs to blame someone." he said. Kakarot buried his face into his father's chest and

tried not to cry. Vegeta just stood and stared at the floor as father and son embraced. Bardock got up off his knees and looked down at

Kakarot, "Are you going to be ok?" he asked. Kakarot nodded. "Alright, you two get dressed. King Vegeta will be here in a little while."

Bardock said.

"Vegeta, time to go!" King Vegeta called. Vegeta and Kakarot came into the kitchen. "Bye, Kakarot. We have to do this again

sometime." Vegeta said as he and his father headed to the door. Kakarot nodded. "Yeah. Bye, Vegeta." he said.

End

Authors note: Sorry it got kinda sappy near the end I was going to take it out, but then decided not to. If you guys want to read my fan fic

on Bardock's wife dying and how differently Raditz and Kakarot were raised you'll have to tell me so I can finish it and post it. But, I

only want to put stuff on here that people actually want to read. And I have one last Idea for the chain of Chibi Sleepover's. If you guys

wanna read it, tell me and I'll go ahead and finish it too. Please review!


End file.
